Intergalactic Five
Intergalactic Five (originally known as Intergalactic Adventure) is an American animated sci-fi action series created by Sophie Deaver. Plot Far, far away... in outer space. In a galaxy settled by extraterrestrials and native terrestrials, there a five-member intergalactic superhero team whose tasks are to protect the galaxy from Dominator Quasar's plans. Characters * Super Piggy - An anthropomorphic domestic pig who is the leader of the team. He has the ability to change his size however he wants, shoot blue lasers from his eyes, and can fly in super-high speeds. He is a part-time friend of Commander Bananas. * DX-3 - An anteater robot and is the superhero team's assisstant. He often likes to go by his nickname 'Dixie.' He has the ability to stretch out his arms in long strengths and sense hidden movements with his ears. * Captain Electric - A member of the team. He has the ability to send a wave of lightning from his hairdo and run at high speeds, releasing electricity from behind. * Miss Metamind - A member of the team. She is considered to be the most smartest in the galaxy and has the ability to read one's minds, control knowledge, having super-intelligence, and even making Quasar's henchmen lose their minds. F.R.E.D. is Metamind's love interest. * F.R.E.D. - A robot and is the member of the team. He does not have any legs, but instead has boosters underneath his body. He has the ability to fly at fast speed. * Dominator Quasar - The main antagonist in the series. He tries to rule the galaxy by having his henchmen to drive the citizens off the galaxy and replace the henchmen themselves by them, but is often ruined by the team. * Sirius A. Wolfe - A wolf space traveler who was actually an experiment created by an unknown scientist that went havoc and destroyed the scientist's lab and eventually, left the home planet. * Bounty Beaver - A beaver bounty hunter who has a task to foil Quasar's plans, along with his buddy, Butch. He has an obsession for comics. * Butch Beaver - Bounty's muscular, bigger sidekick. He is strong and feisty, and every time one of Quasar's henchmen try to drive him off his lair, he would fight with the henchman with one big punch. * Caroline Starcatcher - A teenager who was once an Earth inhabitant until she was accidentally sent to outer space by unknown kidnappers. She was fortunately saved and raised by galaxy inhabitants and is now a galaxy inhabitant. * Tanya - A canary teenager who is friends with Caroline Starcatcher. She loves to create laser-drawings in the sky as a decoration for the galaxy. * Commander Bananas - A space monkey who is a good bounty hunter and likes to track down Quasar's henchmen before attacking with his banana-shaped laser gun. He also loves bananas. He is Super Piggy's part-time friend. * Captain Romulus - A space pirate who owns the S.S. Galaxias, a pirate ship-like spacecraft. He is the captain of the crew. * Bloke - One of Romulus's crew. He is big, bulky, and muscular. He often tosses barrels out of the S.S. Galaxias as if they serve no purpose. Episodes TBA Reception TBA Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Created by Sophie Deaver Category:Animated Shows Category:Action Shows Category:Sci-Fi Shows